KING JAMES AND QUEEN LILY
by Anna A Potter
Summary: a short poem through lilys eyes when a fairy makes her minister of magic and she meets james at a ball. a romance story.


**Fantastique France (its French for Fantastic)-**

In just a gist of light I'm approached by a fairy

I look at her up and down approaching her wearily

In just a flash of light I'm the Minister of Magic for the week's days

I jump up and down in excitement as I am gay (happy)

With one magic flick I'm in the Ministers castle

I examine the palace, it's a great parcel

The parcel includes; one million rooms

I yell 'whoopee' as I stare at the house elf's with brooms

No cleaning, sweeping or dusting for me

I go into the kitchen and eat all I see

But not now, not ever I can cook

I think its time to hit the shops and begin to have a look

To the Hogsmeat shopping mall I take the Whips Bee **(AN a broom I invented) **

Looking for the gown I saw in Witch Weekly

I need a simple gown for my ceremonial ball

I find what I'm looking for in Madame Molkin's stall

It's white and long, with lace around the middle

With a cute pair of heels so I don't look little

I hope the wizards are cute and charming

Since its only losers I've been finding

I dress for the ball, and I hear a tap at the door

It's my eld yelling for me to be down in four

I slip on my heels and walk down the hall

Coming down the stairs for my own royal ball

All eyes are on me, I hope I don't fall

I can't make a scene because this is my ball

Important people come to congratulate me on my new position

But little do they know I got it from magic and some wishing

By law I must dance with all the eligible bachelors in the room

None of which I would chose to become my future groom

That was until I danced with James Potter

He could dance realy bad he looked like an otter

But that didnt matter to me

He was was the a gental man, the only one i could see

Dinner was severed (with Chocolate Frogs at my request)

Sitting at the head of the table was a mighty pest

Since I was next to Barty Crouch

Who was a mighty law-Nazi grouch

Finally the day ended and everyone went home

James and I parted with a groan

Kicking of my heels I climbed into bed

Relaxing my feet and resting my head

Beep, Beep, Beep sounds my new alarm

"Parliament is waiting" my elf nags pulling at my arm

I drag myself out of bed putting on my black cloak

I went to court room eleven and sat on a chair made of oak

Whispers stoped when the Dumbaldoor walked in

Court is in and an anoying man glared at my left wing

His name is Fudge, what a silly bowler's hat I smirk, my eye begin to role

Fudge proposes to put hogwarts under the dementors control

"This will make the students behave," Fudge say

"this will meen the castle will have students in,"

"I agree" shouts everyone but me and Dumbledoor

We're overruled so this idea will be

Court is out, finally, I thought, but what to do now?

I grab my digital camera and leaving Winky and Doby with one final bow

"Time to be normal me," I mutter putting on my wig

"No one will recognize" me I think as I laugh like a pig

The hunted, Shriking Shake is first on my list

As I look at the horres within, i scream, as someone grabs my wrist

It is James grabbing my hand together we got in

At the top I look as James hoping that this isn't a summer fling

We go to The Leaky coldren for a drink

James looks at me and winks

As we walk the streets in desperate need for toilets, I see Alf robbing a Gringots bank

I catch him on video as I follow him down an alley that smells rank

He takes of his mask now I have all the evidence I need

I go to the police station speaking to someone named Arura Reed

Alf broke the law so off to Azkaban he must go

But he won't go quietly, he has a big row

Alf's new Education Degree now won't go through

So potential I saved all the studens, whoohoo

And also all the teachers mental state too

My journey as a minister is going to be my role for life

A couple months later James asks me to be his wife

At my wedding Alf turns up with a wand

I and Louis are saved from our bond

By Anna Potter


End file.
